Episkey!
by Phaxsoone
Summary: After a rough day, James returns to the common room very angry, and damages his hand, causing Lily to attempt some advanced magic... Lily&James oneshot


**Author's Notes: **Hi! Another little Jily oneshot . Thank you very much again to the amazing 'Lugian Before Swine' for beta'ing again. Really struggled with the name for this one, sorry, I know it's awful; I just wanted to post it though! I just want to thank everyone for the really positive feedback I got on my last fic (Richard Griffiths one). It was really appreciated, so thank you very much for that. Hope you enjoy this, have got the first chapter of a novel-length fic in progress, so hopefully that should be up within the month. Anyway, enjoy! xx

**Episkey!**

"For _christ's_ sake!"

These are _not_ the words James Potter shouted as he marched through the portrait hole into the heads' common room, but the profanities he yelled are not appropriate for reiteration.

"Blimey James, what happened?" Lily demanded.

His face was beetroot red, and his fists were clenched so tightly, you could see the protruding tendons.

After shoving an enormous handful of Honeyduke's finest fudge – Lily had only bought it yesterday from Hogsmeade – in his mouth from the bowl on their coffee table, he went up to the stone wall between their dormitories and punched it full force with his fist.

"Aah!" he yelled, wasted fudge falling from his mouth, "bugger!"

"James!" Lily yelled, launching herself out of her seat and running to James.

"What the hell James?! What bloody happened?!" Lily screamed.

"Eugh! God, that hurt!"

"Well of course it did you pleb, you punched a stone wall!"

"Well, I didn't mean to bloody break my hand now, did I?!"

"Don't ask me, you just waltz in here, swearing your head off, eat half of the fudge I bought, punch a wall and then yell at me! How the bloody hell would I know what you meant to do?!"

Lily threw up her hands in exasperation, turning away from James.

"Lil'," James said softly. He walked round to the sofa she was now sat upon. She turned away from him pointedly.

"Lily, I'm sorry. It's been a crap day. Sorry for yelling at you."

Lily turned towards him, sighing.

"OK, OK, use the 'crap day' excuse. Let's see your hand."

Lily took James' hand, touching it softly, gently. James' breath caught in his throat audibly. Lily looked at him pathetically before examining his hand.

"_Christ_, James!" Lily said under her breath.

"What?!" James replied, instantly terrified.

"How hard did you punch that wall, you idiot!" she laughed.

"Why?" James chuckled.

"You definitely broke your hand. Shall I take you to Pomfrey, or can I try it?!" Lily asked.

"Evans, you are way too excited about the chance to try magic on me than you should be! But sure, go ahead."

"Really?!"

James nodded. "Do your worst."

"OK," Lily said, righting herself on the cushions. "Ready?"

James nodded, his arm outstretched, the rest of his body already cowering away from her. Lily got out her wand and raised it to James' hand.

"Episkey!" she exclaimed with a flick of her wand.

"Ahh!" James yelled, clutching at his arm and bending over forwards, hiding his face from view.

"Shit! James, are you all right! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" her hands fluttered uselessly around James' crunched up figure. "James, I'm sorry!"

James didn't move.

"Oh my god! James?! James?! Can you hear me?!" Lily yelled distraughtly. She began crying. Why, why had she ever thought she could fix a broken hand? Where ever had she got that twisted idea?

"James!" she yelled, sobbing. She shook his body firmly, rattling him. He was still unconscious. As a last resort, she grabbed the jug of water on the coffee table, chucking it all over James' face.

"Phah! Whaddya do dat for?!" He sat up, drenched in water, his soaked black hair sticking to his forehead. His return to consciousness brought a fresh wave of tears on Lily's part.

"Lil'? Lily, what's the matter?" he asked, sitting up and placing a hand on her shoulder. She was still crying.

"Oh my _god _James! Oh my god, I thought I'd killed you!" Lily said, now managing to stop the crying ever so slightly. She threw herself at James, the remaining tears soaking his shirt.

Rather startled, James hugged her back eventually. He was laughing unashamedly, soothing her by stroking her back, her hair.

And then, in the heat of the moment, Lily pulled James closer, pressing her mouth to his. James was evidently flabbergasted, but he pulled her close, sinking into the kiss, passing across the water still dropping off his hair and clothes onto Lily.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, I was– I don't really have an excuse," she giggled sheepishly after she'd pulled away from him.

"God Lily, don't apologise." James pulled a hand through his still wet hair.

Lily giggled again. "I think I like you, James."

"Really? How many innocent blokes do you kiss that you _don't _like, Evans?" he laughed.

So did Lily. "No! I didn't mean it like that, I just. I've been thinking for a while now, and I think I want to be more than just your friend."

James couldn't believe his ears. "Lily, Lily, are you asking me out?" he gasped.

Lily nodded, biting her lip, her hands clasped together.

James kissed her again, longer this time. He had been waiting to be the boyfriend of Lily Evans for about five years, anticipating the moment she said yes to his constant asking, but never did he imagine she'd ask him herself.

Lily pulled away, laughing yet again. "What were you so angry about, anyway? And, oh god! Is your hand OK?" she questioned. Lily instantly searched the area around her for James' hand, grabbing it, causing James to wince.

"Sorry! It looks OK, though. Does it hurt much?"

"No, it's feeling better now, thanks."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Lily sighed, sinking back on the sofa in relief.

"Why so angry?" she asked again.

"Does it matter?"

Lily nodded eagerly.

"Sirius."

Lily sighed. They were always fighting for some reason or another; what were they up to now? She asked him exactly that.

"He's getting on my nerves. It's about you, actually."

Lily froze.

"What– what about me?"

"He thinks I should give up with you. He tried to get me to go out with Chrissie Laney today. I mean, Laney?!"

"Oh. Well, by all means, decline my offer; I bet Laney would be very happy to have you, with your–"

Lily was cut off as James rugby tackled her onto the sofa, tickling her.

"James!" she screeched, laughing.

"Chrissie Laney would make me want to jump off the astronomy tower if I ever went out with her."

Lily had to agree. Laney would drive anyone mental. She laughed.

"Anyway, now I've got you, he can shut up, can't he?" James laughed.

Lily nodded quickly, before pulling James in for one last kiss.


End file.
